TTTE some moments between male engines (part 1)
by rebel4cause
Summary: Hi! This is my first 'slash' Fanfiction of Thomas the tank engine (or Thomas and friends) that I will upload and post here... I tried to put any good title in the story...!
1. Chapter 1

Thomas and Percy were two good friends,but Percy said at Thomas that he was scared,and Thomas didn't like that.

One night,Thomas was about to close his eyes until Percy wanted to talk.

-Hey Thomas,are you dreaming of the time I scared you when I was a ghost?-

-I just pretended that I was afraid,I knew that It was you!-

But Perct kept bothering him...


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas and Percy were two good friends,but Percy said at Thomas that he was scared,and Thomas didn't like that.

One night,Thomas was about to close his eyes until Percy wanted to talk.

-Hey Thomas,are you dreaming of the time I scared you when I was a ghost?-

-I just pretended that I was afraid,I knew that It was you!-

But Perct kept teasing him...

-Then I hope the train master leave you the light on tonight!-

-Why?- Thomas asked. -I like the dark!-

-Seriously?- Percy exclaimed. -I'm surprised I always thought you were afraid? Why will it be?-

Thomas decided not to say anything and fall asleep.

At night,while Percy was still stranded on a dead road (because the needles in the tracks were broken),he was cold and very lonely.

-Oh God...!- He muttered. -It's very dark...-

-Uh uh... what was that?- (Percy asked himself when he heard a noise)

That was an owl just but Percy didn't realize,he was very scared.

-I wish Thomas was with me...!-

Meanwhile,Thomas was waiting for his mysterious cargo in the harbor.

Suddenly there it was.

-Cinders and ashes!- Screamed Thomas. -It is a dragon!-

-Do not worry!- His driver laughed. -This dragon is made of paper and is for tomorrow's carnival!-

The railroads carried the dragon in an open car and turned on all the lights to protect it.

And then,Thomas went into the darkness of the night...

Percy slept on the dead road and had no idea that Thomas was approaching.

(Suddenly,a cloud of steam enveloped the little green engine until he woke up,while his friend Thomas passed by him with the dragon without Percy noticing what was that)

-HELP!- Cried Percy. -I won't open my eyes until my driver comes!-

The next morning and with the repaired needles,Percy returned to the station and told Gordon what he saw last night. And not only the big blue engine didn't believe him,but also when the other engines heard what happened,and they laughed at him...

-Nobody believes me...!Maybe it's true that I didn't see the dragon!- But soon,Percy realized that he hadn't imagined.

-HELP! SAVE ME!- Shouted Percy (turning his eyes agitatedly).

-Nothing happens!- Whistled Thomas and told Percy about Carnival. -On purpose,how did you spend your night in the open?-

Percy decided to tell Thomas the truth.

-Well Percy,we may be scared sometimes,but if we are not afraid to tell the other, that means we are also very brave-


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas and Percy were two good friends,but Percy said at Thomas that he was scared,and Thomas didn't like that.

One night,Thomas was about to close his eyes until Percy wanted to talk.

-Hey Thomas,are you dreaming of the time I scared you when I was a ghost?-

-I just pretended that I was afraid,I knew that It was you!-

But Perct kept teasing him...

-Then I hope the train master leave you the light on tonight!-

-Why?- Thomas asked. -I like the dark!-

-Seriously?- Percy exclaimed. -I'm surprised I always thought you were afraid? Why will it be?-

Thomas decided not to say anything and fall asleep.

At night,while Percy was still stranded on a dead road (because the needles in the tracks were broken),he was cold and very lonely.

-Oh God...!- He muttered. -It's very dark...-

-Uh uh... what was that?- (Percy asked himself when he heard a noise)

That was an owl just but Percy didn't realize,he was very scared.

-I wish Thomas was with me...!-

Meanwhile,Thomas was waiting for his mysterious cargo in the harbor.

Suddenly there it was.

-Cinders and ashes!- Screamed Thomas. -It is a dragon!-

-Do not worry!- His driver laughed. -This dragon is made of paper and is for tomorrow's carnival!-

The railroads carried the dragon in an open car and turned on all the lights to protect it.

And then,Thomas went into the darkness of the night...

Percy slept on the dead road and had no idea that Thomas was approaching.

(Suddenly,a cloud of steam enveloped the little green engine until he woke up,while his friend Thomas passed by him with the dragon without Percy noticing what was that)

-HELP!- Cried Percy. -I won't open my eyes until my driver comes!-

The next morning and with the repaired needles,Percy returned to the station and told Gordon what he saw last night. And not only the big blue engine didn't believe him,but also when the other engines heard what happened,and they laughed at him...

-Nobody believes me...!Maybe it's true that I didn't see the dragon!- But soon,Percy realized that he hadn't imagined.

-HELP! SAVE ME!- Shouted Percy (turning his eyes agitatedly).

-Nothing happens!- Whistled Thomas and told Percy about Carnival. -On purpose,how did you spend your night in the open?-

Percy decided to tell Thomas the truth.

-Well Percy,we may be scared sometimes,but if we are not afraid to tell the other, that means we are also very brave-


End file.
